


when doves cry

by aqdanfin



Category: The Boulet Brothers' Dragula RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Lesbian AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, cis girl au, drag kings, performing, title: prince - when doves cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: jayy is the most popular drag king in orlando, florida. it was obvious he would grab the attention of both men and women alike. he finally gets to meet a super-fan after a performance one night, who asks him a simple favor.





	when doves cry

**Author's Note:**

> so, dahli will be a drag king named jayy von monroe, which is a stage name of theirs. victoria will not be a drag king, and she will still go by victoria. the drag kings i mention (spikey van dykey, andro gin, phantom, and justin hismouth) are real drag kings! go support them!

"And now, welcome to the stage, the king of Orlando, Florida, Jayy Von Monroe!"

Jayy smiled as the emcee finished introducing him. He immediately heard the small crowd cheer his name. It made his confidence boost tremendously.

He ran out on stage. His eyes immediately went to one member in the audience. It was Victoria Black, a girl he had kept an eye on for the past week. She had come to every one of his gigs in Orlando. Maybe she was a super-fan, maybe she was attracted to him. Jayy hoped it was the latter.

After Jayy locked eyes with Victoria, he gave the DJ the cue to start the music. Tonight, he would be lip syncing When Doves Cry by Prince. It described how he felt towards Victoria: frustrated and lovestruck.

Jayy heard the guitar. He began stalking around the stage, waiting for the first verse to begin. He kept his eyes locked with Victoria. He hoped she would know this was directed towards her.

_Dig if you will the picture_   
_Of you and I engaged in a kiss_

Jayy pointed out into the crowd, specifically to Victoria. He noticed that Victoria was flustered by the motion. He smiled; he felt pleased. He decided to make it even worse and made a motion for Victoria come to the front row. 

Victoria granted Jayy's wishes and pushed past the crowd. She stood in front of the stage. She looked up at Jayy, hoping she pleased him. She had started to fancy him, so she would do about anything for him.

_The sweat of your body covers me_   
_Can you, my darling?_   
_Can you picture this?_

Jayy locked eyes with Victoria. He stopped stalking around the stage and stood up straight. He trailed his hands down his body. He then reached out into the crowd.

Victoria finally began to understand that this song was directed towards her. Why else would Jayy keep staring at her? She didn't feel disturbed by this fact; she was actually infatuated by it.

_Dream if you can a courtyard_   
_An ocean of violets in bloom_   
_Animals strike curious poses_   
_They feel the heat_   
_The heat between me and you_

Jayy made a motion in between him and Victoria, as if he was telling the whole audience she drove him mad. Victoria blushed and hid her face. She was loving every bit of this; so was Jayy.

_How can you just leave me standing_   
_Alone in a world that's so cold?_

Jayy backed away from Victoria and wrapped his arms around himself as if he was cold. He remembered all the nights Victoria left without coming backstage with him. If she did come back with him, they wouldn't do anything - unless she wanted to. She had left him hanging for weeks; he was hoping tonight would change that.

_Maybe I'm just too demanding_   
_Maybe I'm just like my father: too bold_

Jayy acted frustrated as he mouthed the lyrics. He had a rocky relationship with his father, just like singer of the song he was performing, Prince, did. He hated talking about, or even mentioning, his father. He left when Jayy was very young. Whenever he came back when Jayy was a teen, they always fought.

Victoria noticed Jayy's frustration as he mouthed the second line. She became confused. _Was the frustration staged or real?_

_Maybe you're just like my mother_   
_She's never satisfied_

Jayy became more comfortable within the next two lines. He had a good relationship with his mother. He made sure to point to Victoria so she knew he was still talking about her. He always felt that he met his goal when he got a reaction.

_Why do we scream at each other?_   
_This is what it sounds like_   
_When doves cry_

Jayy had a defensive look on his face during the last three lines of the chorus. He wasn't actually angry this time; he was quite happy. He just wanted Victoria to think that.

Victoria took a step back. _I know the song is directed towards me, Jayy made that very clear, but is he frustrated with me? Am I actually making Jayy feel like that? Is this part of his act?_ She asked herself. She pushed the thought away so she could enjoy the last of Jayy's performance. She didn't know if he would lip sync more than once tonight, so she had to cherish this moment.

-

Jayy told the crowd goodnight and goodbye as he exited the stage. He went to his dressing room. His friend, Garrett, handed him a bottle of water as he entered the room.

"That was fantastic!" Garrett exclaimed. "Prince is hard to do, but you did great!"

Jayy sat down in front of a mirror. "Thanks," he replied, panting. "There was a person in the audience that helped keep my confidence up."

Garrett smirked; Jayy had mentioned his attraction towards a certain audience member. Maybe tonight she, or he, or they, would be revealed. 

"Is that so?" Garrett asked. "Who is she? Or he? Or they?"

Jayy shook his head. "I won't say who it is, but they are female. Sorry, Garrett, I'm gay. I thought you knew that."

"I do," Garrett replied. "But I thought you would find a feminine guy that you liked so I could hit on him, too..."

Jayy turned around to face Garrett. Garrett really needed to break out of his shell. "Garrett, sweetie, you need to grow a pair and find a man yourself. I won't be around forever," Jayy explained. "Plus, I'm very, very gay. I'm not useful for your man hunt."

Garrett sighed and nodded. He knew Jayy was speaking the truth. He heard a knock at the dressing room's door. He walked over to the door and answered it. The manager was standing outside.

"Can I help you?" Garrett asked.

"Is Jayy here?" the manager replied and Garrett nodded. He opened the door wider to reveal Jayy de-dragging.

"Well, someone wants to see him," the manager said. They backed away to reveal Victoria. Victoria looked at Garrett, then she peeked into the room and saw Jayy.

Jayy glanced back and saw her. He felt excitement bubble up inside him. "Let her in," he said in the calm voice. Garrett stepped out of the way and let Victoria enter. He then exited the dressing room; he had a feeling this was the girl Jayy had his eyes on.

Victoria walked over to Jayy's station. She awkwardly stood next to it. She watched Jayy slowly become his everyday, female self. She was hoping he was hot as a girl.

"Hello," she said shyly. She didn't know it would be this hard to talk to Jayy. She felt an awkward tension in the room and, despite her shyness, she was determined to end it.

"Hello," Jayy replied. 

"I really like your drag," Victoria said. She rubbed her arm, indicating shyness. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to admit her feelings to the performer yet.

"Thank you, but I can't take full credit for it. It was inspired by kings like Spikey Van Dykey, Andro Gin, and Phantom," Jayy replied. "Spikey inspired me to keep on doing drag, even when my father was a narrow-minded asshole."

Victoria smiled; she felt the awkward tension going away. 

Jayy took his coat off. He took a deep breath as he grabbed a piece of duct tape that was on his chest. He would bund with duct tape so he didn't have to wear a shirt. He hissed in pain as he peeled the first piece off.

"What the hell?" Victoria asked. "You bind with duct tape? That can rip your skin!" She didn't want Jayy to get hurt, especially when he was doing something he loved.

"It's the only thing I can do. I like to preform without a shirt on. Plus, I'm relatively flat chested, it won't hurt me that much," Jayy explained. He rubbed the place where the tape had been. It felt warm and irritated.

Victoria shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You need to use a binder instead. I'm sure they have flesh colored ones." _Please agree to this, please agree to this._

"No, I'm good," Jayy insisted. He took the other piece of tape off. It hurt just as much as the other one. He threw the tape away. He quickly put on a shirt so Victoria wouldn't see his exposed chest. He didn't want her to see that much yet. He began to wipe the fake facial hair and makeup off.

Victoria frowned and sat down next to him. She wanted him to have fun and be safe. Maybe if she asked him to do it for her, he'd agree to it. "Will you do it for me?"

Jayy stopped wiping the makeup of his jawline. "Do what?" _I swear, if this is about the binder-_

"Wear a binder instead of duct tape."

Jayy saw a pleading look in Victoria's eyes. It was obvious that she really wanted this. Jayy wanted Victoria to be happy. _Maybe doing a few shows with a shirt in won't be so bad. I'll be like Justin Hismouth._ "Okay, I'll do it," he finally said. Victoria smiled, which made Jayy feel happy. 

Victoria stayed backstage with Jayy until he was Dahli again. Victoria gasped when she finally got a good look at Dahli. _Damn, Jayy is really hot as a girl, too. They drive my bisexual ass mad._

Dahli smirked; she was happy to see Victoria staring at her. She sat up straight in her chair and turned around to face Victoria. "Like what you see?" she asked. She wanted to see Victoria's reaction.

Victoria nodded eagerly. She couldn't force any words out. She felt a bit embarrassed since Dahli had caught her staring. 

Dahli put a hand in Victoria's shoulder, in hopes of reassuring her. She was okay with Victoria staring at her. - At least it wasn't a perverted man that was twice her age - In fact, she loved it.

She looked up at the clock; it was almost midnight. She needed to get home. Simba, her cat, would be missing her. She turned to Victoria. "Well, I need to get home. We should meet up again," she insisted.

"I'd love that," Victoria replied. "At this club or..?"

Dahli handed Victoria a card with her phone number on it. "Maybe. We could meet up elsewhere. Just call me and we can set something up," she explained. "And since you're a friend, it's free." She winked at Victoria, who blushed.

Victoria took the card and put it in her pocket. She hugged Dahli tightly. Dahli gladly hugged back. She then grabbed her bag of the things she needed to transform into Jayy. She turned away from Victoria and walked towards the exit. She waved at Victoria before exiting the room. Victoria waved back.

"I will miss her," Victoria sighed sadly. She hoped she could meet up with Dahli very soon. She was in love with Dahli and Jayy. However, she favored Dahli a bit more. Maybe in the future she and Dahli would be more than friends.


End file.
